upliftfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Renncast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Renncast! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Taking over I'm already an admin at too many wikis. If you would be willing to adopt this wiki, you can make me a helper admin and I'll help you out. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8 Feb 2017 10:30 AM Pacific : Fair enough, just following protocol of reaching out to other users before trying to claim it for myself. ~ Renncast (talk) 19:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) ::: Hi, this wiki was started when members of the Brin-L mailing list thought there should be a central repository of Uplift related information that would be collaboratively edited. There was a discussion of options, and the final decision was for a member to host a wiki on one of their servers/hosting spaces. That wiki has since disappeared. ::: Anyhow, I've made you an admin, and I'll create an alert on the e-mails from the wiki to make sure I keep up with it as people are using it now. If any other active users wish to be elevated, leave me a message. Sendai2cx (talk) 00:27, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Help Hey, I've been looking around for Uplift information on the internet for a few months and saw that you've been working on this Wiki. As long as it's okay with you, I was thinking I might help out and add some pages here and there when I can, as well. Arbacca (talk) 23:19, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I was very glad to see the Uplift Wiki suddenly active. I think I swung by here sometime mid-January and there wasn't really anything going on, so I moved on, and then when I was doing some research yesterday trying to make a definitive list of Earthclan's colony worlds during the Streaker crisis I ended up with a link back here from Google, and I saw the work you were doing! I love getting into the minutiae of the setting, so I'll try to write articles here and there when I can, for big things and small things. I dabble in a little bit of graphics, so I may see if there's anything I can do to help out in that regard, but I would be more than happy to leave the interface and technical things up to you and focus mostly on articles! I've got a lot of interesting stuff to pull out of Contacting Aliens and GURPS Uplift, ''though I have some issues with the canonicity of the latter (I suppose the ''Uplift fanbase isn't nearly so big that we have to worry about it too much, the way the Star Trek and Star Wars Wikis need to). I'll try to do some write-ups for those books, and maybe add in little blurbs for the short stories, too. I actually have a digital copy of the GURPS sourcebook, so if you want to take a look at that I can try to find a way to upload it! Arbacca (talk) 21:45, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Humans as species and not as characters Renncast, trivia first: if you want to ping me, the correct format is @AVoraciousReader. Provided it works. Better still contact me on my talk page: this wiki is not so much underdeveloped as embrionic. If I hadn't decided on a whim to check on it, I wouldn't have noticed your question. Main point: with 68 pages, this wiki is embrionic; even minimal disagreements have disproportionate effects on it. As a biologist by training, "humans" are for me a species, not characters. The best place for the fine discrimination of both species and individuals is therefore in the "species" category, not in the "characters" category. A proper subcategorization of "characters" is, in my opinion, "main characters", "minor characters", "recurring characters", "mentioned characters", etc. Then there's the "clan" issue, which is a headache of its own, but whose categorization should be kept distinct from both "species" and "characters". If you want to check on what I think are examples of proper categorization, you can go to Twilight saga wiki, which I contributed to set up as it is now, or Dresden Files wiki, where I also am heavily involved. And feel free to ask me any question you need answered. AVoraciousReader (talk) 08:45, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Active? Newcomer to this wiki wondering if it's still an active one. Adding details and images from the 2002 Illustrated Guide might help with that. Blockade3 (talk) 11:33, October 25, 2019 (UTC) : I'm mainly working on other wikis right now. Since the Illustrated Guide is '''only '''details and images I didn't want to depreciate it by copying those things to wiki, I only use it to help with references from the novels. Renncast (talk) 12:21, October 25, 2019 (UTC) You could always add them to the Alien Species wiki. Blockade3 (talk) 00:22, November 4, 2019 (UTC)